the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wampanoag Movie/Credits
Full credits for The Wampanoag Movie. Logos Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Original Film / Toonbox Entertainment Production A Eric Darnell Film The Wampanoag Movie Closing Credits Directed by Eric Darnell Produced by Neal H. Moritz, p.g.a. Screenplay by Aviva Corcovado Steven Spielberg Nicholas Stoller Story by Andrew Stanton Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Jan Roelfs Edited by Peter Rotter Executive Producers Chris Wedge Jennifer Lee Original Score Composed and Conducted by Alan Silvestri Art Director Genndy Tartakovsky Character Designers Ronnie del Carmen Chris Meledandri Casting by Mary Hidalgo Computer Graphics Supervisors Jeffrey Martinez Kevin Couture Visual Effects Supervisor Hans Zimmer Animation Supervisors Rich Moore David Silverman Supervising Technical Director Johnny Manziel Visual Effects Consultant Ian Farnsworth Layout Supervisor Wayne Satchwe Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Bryce Olson Effects Supervisors Daniel Templeton Alexa Nieblas Tom McGrath Head of Story Justin Long Character Supervisors Stereo Supervisor Tom Myers Stereo Compositing Supervisor Omar Rodriguez Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Head of Technology Jeff Bennett Pipeline Supervisor Martin Jurado MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Scrolling Credits Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Story Artists Additional Story Artists 2nd Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Visual Development Artists Layout Artists Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Fur & Hair Development Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Matte Painters Lead Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Songs coming soon! Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2018 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2018 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits